Teddy's Lullaby
by HappilyBlue
Summary: rated K plus just in case for possible later chapters. almost 17 years after Voldemorts defeat, Adromeda finds something that has been hidden away in Dora and Remus's possesions. She gives it to Teddy to look at. this is who they were.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's Lullaby

**A/N: sorry, i know i havent been updating my other stories, and i could be working on them but instead i wrote this. this plot would not leave me alone until i wrote it down though. (i am now ducking as people throw sharp and/or pointy objects at me) i hopefully should be doing some work to my other fanfics soon. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. that was JK Rowling, not me. the song is called "lullaby" By The Remus Lupins. i dont own that either. they do. **

**on with the story!**

**Teddy's Lullaby**

"Hey Uncle Harry Aunt Ginny I'm here!" Teddy called as he climbed out of the fireplace to the Potters living room.

Ginny came into the room, smiled broadly when she saw him and pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe your 17 in a few weeks time Ted! It seems so long ago when you were just a little baby…"

Teddy could feel himself blushing. "leave the poor boy alone Gin" came the familiar voice of Harry, Ted looked up to see him grinning at both Ginny and himself.

"Your just in time for dinner Teddy, come join us all in the dinning room" Ginny told him.

"Are you alright Ted?" Harry asked "and how's your Gran?"

"We are both great thanks!" Teddy replied as they walked though into the other room. "oh, and by the way, uncle Harry, Gran wanted to speak to you in private at some time today, if you could floo over there at some point"

He nodded. "Thanks Ted" puzzled as to why she wanted to talk in private.

Ginny walked out of the room to call the others down for dinner. What sounded like a stampede came racing down the stairs, and James skidded to halt into the kitchen, where Al and Lily promptly crashed into him, nearly sending all three of them to the ground. There was a sudden and chaotic scramble for food.

"Hi Ted!" Lily exclaimed and promptly hugged him before sitting down to dinner. James and Al both gave him a high five.

They sat down with their plates at the large dinner table and ate mostly in silence. Until James broke the silence. As usual. "why is it so quiet?"

Teddy answered him "its because, James, your mouth is so full of food, it has sent you incapable of human speech"

"He's got a point James" Al said.

"Well, anyway lets finish the food we have in front of us, then we can have cake for dessert" said Ginny, who had a knack for spotting the beginnings of arguments and ending them quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm full" said James, leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry?" said Teddy, a look of shock across his face. "can you say that again?"

"No!" he said indignantly.

Harry stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny, looking confused.

"Andromeda wants to speak to me apparently, I said I'd go over today. I'll be back in a bit" he walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece, threw it into the fire and shouted Andromeda's address. The flames turned green and he waved at the room in general before stepping into the fireplace.

He landed in the living room of her house, and was met by Andromeda. Harry noticed she looked really upset.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

She held a small parcel out to him, labelled 'Teddy'. The handwriting seemed familiar to him.

"They made a recording of themselves, before they -" she gulped and took a deep breath "there's a video and tape recording, along with pictures. I've only just found it, they put it in a safe place. But you knew Dora, it was a bit too safe. Let Teddy listen to it and watch it with you. Will you do that for me? I don't want Teddy to see me like this. Plus I know you have a tape and video player."

"Yes of course I will. I would do anything for both you and Teddy."

"Thank you." she said with a grateful smile. "could you do it nearer to his birthday? As a coming of age present? And could you put the photos in a nice album for him? Please?"

"You needn't have asked. Of course I will. I'll show it him tomorrow. Will you be alright?"

"Yes I will be absolutely fine. don't worry about me" she said, putting on a brave smile.

"You know I will anyway"

"I know you will but I feel better saying it. anyway, you had better be going home."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm sure. I'm going to my friends house tomorrow anyway. I'll be fine, you go along now."

"Alright. I'll speak to you soon then" said Harry, who disguised the package before turning around to the fireplace to floo home.

"Speak to you soon." she replied as the flames turned back to green.

He went straight up to his study. He took the photos out of the packet to put into a photo album and hid the package in one of the drawers in his desk. He looked around at the walls of the study. They were covered in pictures and news articles dating from 30 years ago to last week. He looked at a few of the photos. He missed them. All of them. He remembered when he used to blame himself for what had happened on that day. He still did, but wouldn't admit that to anyone. He knew now that they chose to fight. He didn't make them do it. He knew he would have fought them by himself if they didn't. But wishing it didn't happen didn't change the reality.

He got up and went out of the study. He locked it before going downstairs (there were some things in there that he didn't want his children to know quite just yet as he didn't think they were old enough). He went back downstairs to the living room where he saw Lily and Al playing wizards Chess, Teddy and James were playing Exploding Snap and Ginny was reading a book. How she could focus on a book with all the noise Teddy and James were making was a complete mystery to him. They could get quite competitive when they got going.

He smiled and went and joined James and Teddy in their exploding snap game. He was never that good at chess.

THE NEXT DAY, AFTER DINNER.

He had already explained to Ginny about what he was going to do and what Andromeda had said. The others were occupied in their game, when Harry asked him to follow him upstairs.

Harry led the way down the long corridor towards his study. This area was forbidden to them, he had never been inside here before. Harry unlocked the door, which creaked open, dust rose at their feet as they stepped inside.

The room was covered in pictures and news articles. He gazed around at them.

"Come take a seat Ted." Harry said, pointing to a chair near to a television screen and radio player. "I've got something for you. An early birthday present if you like." he rummaged around in his drawers until he found the little package. He handed it to Teddy. Who looked unsure.

"Go on. Open it" he said in a strange kind of voice, almost eager and dreading at the same time. Teddy obliged and out fell a two tapes and a note. The smaller one was for a radio, the larger one a TV. The note read:

_(__Both Remus and Tonks speaking/writing. _**Remus writing **tonks writing.)

_To our dearest Teddy, _

_We hope you will never have to hear or see either of these, _**as it doesn't show either of us in good light. **shut up Remus, you're just embarrassed. **no I'm not. **you are so, and you are blushing right now in fact haha! **you laugh! I'm hurt! **sorry Remus. **ah I was only kidding. **Kidding? I am appalled that you would do something like that to poor innocent me!** I'm a marauder. Its my job. **_Anyway what we mean to say Teddy is that whatever happens we love you. Hopefully you wont be reading this note, if you are, you will know that one of us, or I dread to think both of us, are no longer able to be physically with you. But whatever happens we will always be there for you. Someone will be there for you. _**if Harry doesn't go getting himself killed. **stop being so negative Remus. _anyway, just watch the tapes, they are eventful, full of laughs and should give you an insight as to who we were, other than being told. _**Oh and listen to the tape recording first not the video, watch that second, it will all make sense then. **

Teddy smiled and passed the note to Harry, who also smiled. "Remus sounds happiest I ever heard him."

"Do you want to listen to the tape?" He asked Teddy, who nodded. "would you like me to leave the room?"

"No, please, will you stay with me?"

"Of course." he reached over and grabbed the tape player. Teddy took the tape out of its case and pushed it into the player.

**---**

**Remus**

Tonks

_Andromeda_

_**All three**_

Remus singing.

---

He pressed the "play" button, and a voice came through the speakers.

Remus you know about muggles how do you turn this thing on?

**I think it is on.**

What? How do you know?

**The little red light is flashing. **

Oh right. I knew that. Anyway, Remus d'you think we should introduce ourselves?

**Well why not? Teddy this is your mother Nymphadora…**

Remus don't call me that. Teddy I think you should just stick to "mum" or Dora to everyone else. And this is you father, Moooooonneeyyyyyy!

**You did that on purpose!**

I know I did. I thought you were supposed to be smart Remus, you don't have to state the obvious! 

**Well Teddy, you can know me as "Dad", Remus and/or Mooney to everyone else. And no rude jokes please!**

You know I wouldn't dream of it. 

**Anyway, there is a reason for this. There's a war on right now, and we thought that you might want something to errr, well, if things don't go as planned…**

We just thought that Remus might want to show you his singing voice, before you get too old to tell him to stop singing. I'm only joking Remus, you have a lovely singing voice. Seriously. (whispered) he's a little sensitive about his singing voice.

**Yeah sure I do. Hang on, I'm not sensitive! **

You do have a great voice and you are sensitive! Your blushing! Look you agreed to do this so come on! 

**Alright. I don't think I'm that good. Don't judge me by this Ted. Please. This is your Lullaby, I swear it nearly always works on getting you to sleep. **

Hem hem. 

**Alright I'm rambling now, so here we go.**

(and with that, he began to sing)

Oh my dearest Teddy boy

You showed me never ending joy

Oh boy

And close your eyes don't watch the sky

Fall asleep to this lullaby

My boy

When you wake I will be there

To make sure life is more than fair

Oh boy

You stand as a reminder of

The victory of true love

My boy

Oh sleep you well

Oh sleep you well

Oh my little perfect son

Cant understand what you have done

For me

You showed me what my life was worth

Changed every colour with your birth

My boy

For many years from now you hear this song

Know I'm next to you, I'm never gone

Oh boy

You are who I'm fighting for

So let them come to our front door

Ill stand

Oh sleep you well

Oh sleep you well

Sleep you well my son

We'll be home for you when the battles done

Sleep you well my son,

We'll be home for you when the battles done

Sleep you well my son

We'll be home for you when the battles done

(there was a few seconds pause. Teddy and Harry glanced at each other, both of whom had tears in their eyes)

See Remus you are a good singer. 

**I'm not that good. **

You must be good because it always works. 

(a baby cry is heard)

**Hang on, isn't Teddy with your mother right now? **

Yes he is. Hang on a minute……

(a rustling noise is heard)

MUM! How long have you been standing there? And where did you learn to use a video camera?

_Your father taught me how to use it. I have standing in here since you started recording. You're a very good singer Remus, why did we not hear this talent earlier?_

**You recorded me singing? **(he sounded mortified)

Oh Remus it doesn't matter. In fact, its good, now there's two versions of us. I didn't even know we had a video camera. 

_Your father bought it to record Teddy. Its got some good recordings on it actually. _

Well we shall have to have a look wont we Remus? ….. Remus? 

**Sorry I am listening honestly. I was watching Teddy, he keeps on changing his hair. Its yellow now. **

It goes yellow when he sees you. Purple when he sees me, orange when he sees my mum, but it generally tends to be blue. (teddy noticed that his hair was blue at that moment,)

Teddy, Daddy completely loves you. And don't you ever doubt that. 

**Yeah. And I have a confession to make. I nearly left you. And your mum. In fact, I did leave you. Only for a few days and please don't take it that wrong way! I was trying to protect you! But after Harry gave me a talking to I finally came to my senses. I came back. And I wish I had never left. I wont blame you at all if you hate me. **

I don't know what he said to you but it must have been good. But anyway, 

**We are the happiest we have ever been, and nothing is ever going to change that. **

We had better be going now, 

**This is one of the random things I have ever done, well, not including the stuff I did at school with James and Sirius but they were random. I wish they could have seen you, and gotten to know you. They would have loved you too. **

(by this time, they were both nearly in tears)

Love you Ted, Lots of hugs and kisses from both of us! 

**Yeah, you are now sending us very odd looks, so goodbye for now! **

_**Love you Teddy!**_

And with that, the tape ended.

"Are you alright Ted?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

"If you have any questions, I'll be happy to try to answer them"

"Ok. Why did he leave me?"

Harry sighed "he left you because he wanted to protect you. He was a werewolf, and he was so afraid that because of who he was, he was scared that you would be a werewolf too. He was scared he might have passed it on to you, or he might accidentally bite you."

"He was that scared?" Teddy asked looking shocked.

"Yeah. He tried to come on a mission with me Ron and Hermione, instead of being with your mother. I told him it was a load of nonsense. Made him see that leaving you didn't change who he was, or your condition. If you had it, I told him he had to help you as best he could. I can show you at a later date if you want me too."

He nodded. "he was stupid to think I'd hate him. Sometimes I do, for leaving me. I mean why did he have to go and fight?"

"Remus was never one to sit around and let others do the fighting. Everything he did, he did to protect you. In an obscure kind of way."

Teddy nodded. He understood.

Harry looked at the time. "we had better call it a night tonight. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Uncle Harry. I'm glad I got to hear this. Maybe we can watch the video together at some point?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"And maybe you can tell me a bit about what you knew of them"

"Just say when, and I'll tell you what I can"

"Tomorrow?" he said hopefully.

"Why not?" Harry laughed as he followed Teddy out of the room. The door creaked as he closed it. He locked it behind himself.

As Teddy went off to his bedroom, Harry heard a soft voice "Sleep you well my son, We'll be home for you when the battles done".

**A/N: im sorry if that confused anyone. should i do a sequel with the video recording? i hope you all liked it, please read + review? i always respond to a review and i try to review the stories of my own reviewers if i can. and i love to hear what my readers think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the time its taken to update this. i have been really busy and i have had a real lack of inspiration. i know there are several differences between this and the first chapter, but thats because i don't like the first one and i am going to change it to match this one when i get around to it. **

**if you want, to make it easier for me, review this just to let me know if you see any differences and what they are, to make it easier for me to change it. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter or any of the characters or anything. okey dokey? **

Teddys Lullaby, Part 2.

Teddy knocked on the door of Harry's study room.

"Come in" came a voice from within.

As Teddy opened the door, Harry said "you don't have to knock you know"

"I know," he said " but I like to anyway. It wouldn't feel right not to."

Harry chuckled. Teddy reminded him so much of Remus. "I suppose you want to see that video tape?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Alright come in then." Harry said, clearing a pile of parchment off one of the armchairs so that they could both sit down to watch it.

They plugged the video player into the TV and slotted the video into it.

--

_A blurred image of Andromeda came onto the screen, as the camera tried to focus. She spun it around to face a little baby, wrapped up in a blue blanket, with matching hair. _

--

"Aaww baby Teddy" Harry teased, and Teddy felt his face blush.

--

"_Sshhh Teddy" said Andromeda, "lets play a trick on mummy and daddy. If we cast this little spell" she explained "they wont see us. For benefit of the camera it's a disillusionment charm" _

She must have put a charm on the camera, because a minute later they could both see Andromeda and Baby Teddy clearly, and Andromeda was holding her wand.

_An arm came into view of the camera and picked Teddy up, and the camera, along with Andromeda and Baby Teddy moved into the next room. They waited and suddenly the door opened. _

_Tonks came in holding a tape player in one hand, and the other was firmly clamped around the wrist of a slightly reluctant looking, Remus._

"_Oh come on Remus it will be fun!" Tonks said. "Teddy isn't going to think anything to your singing voice at the moment anyway"_

"_Yes but-"_

"_No buts!" she said. "This has to be done. If we don't survive-"_

"_Please don't talk like that Dora" Remus said, hugging her. "I do want to do this. I mean, look at Harry. All he knows of Lily and James has come from photographs and a few shady memories. He saw one once that didn't exactly show James in good light. I want Teddy to know who we are. This is why we are doing this"_

"_Yeah. I want Teddy to know what kind of people we are" Dora nodded in agreement._

"_Right. That the way to think. Even when we grow old, it will be funny to look back on what once was." Remus said. "I wish we had done something like this before"_

"_Yeah. Did you put a tape in here Remus?" _

"_Got a fresh one in there just a minute ago" he said, looking slighty nervous about what he was about to do. _

_She started pressing random buttons trying to get it to work. "Remus you know about muggles how do you turn this thing on?"_

_He picked up and examined the top if it "I think it is on"_

"_What?" she asked with a confused expression on her face "How do you know?"_

"_The little red light is flashing" he said, Pointing to the top of the tape player, as she turned to see for herself. _

"_Oh right. I knew that" she said in an all knowing kind of voice, she appeared to be thinking for a moment before saying "anyway Remus d'you think we should introduce ourselves?"_

"_Well why not? Teddy this is your mother Nymphadora" he grinned. _

"_Remus don't call me that." she slapped him lightly across the shoulder. "Teddy I think you should just stick to "mum" or Dora to everyone else. And this is you father, Moooooonneeyyyyyy!" she said, tilting her head back in a wolf impression. _

"_You did that on purpose!" he said, feigning a hurt expression. _

_Dora just grinned mischievously. " I know I did. I thought you were supposed to be smart remus, you don't have to state the obvious" _

"_Well teddy" he said, sounding and looking very business-like "you can know me as 'Dad', Remus and/or Mooney to everyone else." _

_He looked around at Dora who was grinning at him. _

"_And no rude jokes please!" he added as an afterthought. Aiming this comment at both the tape recorder and Dora. _

"_You know I wouldn't dream of it!" she said. _

_He looked apprehensively at her, like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. "Anyway, there is a reason for this. There's a war on right now, and we thought that you might want something to errr, well, if things don't go as planned…" _

_Dora rolled her eyes at him. "we just thought -" here Remus gave her a very shocked look, which she ignored with a smile and carried on "-that Remus might want to show you his singing voice, before you get too old to tell him to stop singing. I'm only joking Remus, you have a lovely singing voice. _

_She put her hand up to her mouth, and whispered "he's a little sensitive about his singing voice" into the speaker of the tape recorder. _

This made Teddy and Harry laugh. She was generally quite good with muggle stuff, but she had picked up a few of her mothers habits.

"_Yeah sure I do" said Remus, who from the looks of the video, was trying to conceal a smile. He suddenly mock frowned at Dora "hang on, I'm not sensitive!"_

"_You do have a great singing voice!" she said to him. Remus's cheeks turned slightly pink. "and you are a bit sensitive." _

_Dora grinned again at the chance to be able to tease Remus again "your blushing!" she giggled. "look you agreed to do this so come on!"_

_Remus looked as if he was regretting agreeing to doing what they had agreed, but at the pleading, puppy eyed look that Dora gave him, he softened. _

"_Alright.__I don't think I'm that good. don't judge me by this Ted. Please."_ _the grim look returned to his face. _

Harry looked over at Teddy, whose eyes were transfixed onto the screen, and he looked as if judging his father for singing was completely out of the question.

"_This is your Lullaby, I swear it nearly always works on getting you to sleep." Remus said. _

_Dora brought her hand up to her mouth, and coughed "hem hem" very loudly and obviously to hurry him along. _

_Remus rolled his eyes at her, but smiled all the same. "alright I'm rambling now so here we go" _

_As he began to sing, Andromeda moved the camera, which was still invisible to both Remus and Dora, so that it faced Baby Teddy. _

Oh my dearest Teddy boy

You showed me never ending joy

Oh boy

_Baby Teddy on screen began to fall asleep. Watching this, the teenage Teddy began to blush heavily. _

And close your eyes don't watch the sky

Fall asleep to this lullaby

My boy

When you wake I will be there

To make sure life is more than fair

Oh boy

You stand as a reminder of

The victory of true love

My boy

Oh sleep you well

Oh sleep you well

Oh my little perfect son

Cant understand what you have done

For me

You showed me what my life was worth

Changed every colour with your birth

My boy

For many years from now you hear this song

Know I'm next to you, I'm never gone

Oh boy

You are who I'm fighting for

So let them come to our front door

Ill stand

Oh sleep you well

Oh sleep you well

Sleep you well my son

We'll be home for you when the battles done

Sleep you well my son,

We'll be home for you when the battles done

Sleep you well my son

We'll be home for you when the battles done

_The camera turned back up to Remus and Dora. There was a few seconds pause, in which neither Remus or Dora knew what to do. Dora looked up at Remus. _

"_See Remus you are a good singer."_

_He pulled a funny face at her, saying "im not that good" _

_She swatted his arm "you must be good because it always works" _

_--_

_Baby Teddy had decided that he was no longer tired, and that he wanted to be with mummy and daddy, and maybe daddy would ding him another song, and mummy would play a game with him. Or maybe both. He wanted to be over there with them, so to let everyone know this ….._

_--_

_On the camera a baby cry is heard. Confused, Remus looked at Dora "hang on" he said "isn't Teddy supposed to be with your mother right now?" _

"_Yes he is with her" she replied "hang on a minute, it sounds as if he is quiet close. She got up and moved towards where Andromeda was, a look of concern for him etched on her face. _

_--_

_Andromeda decided to uncover herself, as she knew how concerned she would have been if she had heard Dora cry from somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Baby Teddy gurgled at the sight of his mother. Dora's look of shock was a picture to see. _

--

"_MUM!" she exclaimed, looking completely at a loss for something to say. "how long have you been standing there?"_

_Andromeda's voice came from behind the camera, but Teenage Teddy and Harry could tell that if they could see her face, they would see her smiling. _

"_I have been standing in here since you started recording," she told them. Spinning the camera around with her wand, so that it faced all of them, she said "you're a very good singer Remus, why did we not hear this talent earlier?"_

_He looked at a complete loss for anything to say, looking absolutely mortified, he burst out with "you recorded me singing?"_

_Dora tried to comfort him slightly "oh Remus it doesn't matter. We had already recorded you on this tape anyway. It's a good thing, because now there is two versions of us." _

_Andromeda joined in by saying "its not the only recording on this tape anyway, I have loads of recordings of Dora when she was little…."_

"_Well we shall have to have a look won't we Remus" it was at that point that Dora saw that Remus had turned away to look at teddy, and wasn't listening to a word. _

"_Earth to Remus!" she said, waving her arms about in the air. _

"_Sorry I am listening honestly," although as he said this he still looked rather distracted, "I was watching Teddy, im used to seeing you change your hair, but I still havent got used to him doing it. Its yellow now."_

"_Emotions control hair colour when they are babies, and usually assign a colour to a particular person, and the colour they use the most is their colour. It goes Yellow when he sees you, Remus, Purple when he sees you, Dora, and orange when he sees me. His own colour tends to be blue." _

At this point, teenage Teddy realised that his hair still generally tended to be blue. As it was at the very moment.

"_How do you know all that?" Remus asked incredulously. _

"_You're forgetting that I raised Dora"_

_A look of dislike crossed her face "thank you mother," she said, blushing "but we don't need to hear anymore stories from my childhood yet. Maybe another time. Teddy Daddy completely loves you, and don't you ever doubt that."_

_Remus looked kind of uncomfortable as he spoke, "Yeah. And I have a confession to make. I nearly left you. And your mum. In fact, I did leave you. Only for a few days and please don't take it that wrong way! I was trying to protect you! But after Harry gave me a talking to I finally came to my senses. I came back. And I wish I had never left. I wont blame you at all if you hate me because I'm such a coward. I won't say what he said, ask him when your older, but he was right." _

" I didn't know I had that much of an effect on him" Harry said.

"You must have said something right to him." he said in a quiet voice "Can I ask you about it afterwards?"

"Yeah sure. I think you need to know"

"_I don't know what was said, and I don't need to know. It must have been good. And you are not a coward. You came back didn't you?" Dora told him._

"_Yes. I suppose so. But anyway, since I came back I have not been so happy in such a long time. Nothing is ever going to change that, and both me and your mother-" here Andromeda gave him a look of deep hurting "- and your grandmother, and I'm pretty sure Harry would rather have himself be killed before any harm comes to you, we all love you Ted."_

_Dora glanced at her watch, and then turned to face the camera "we have spent so long on this, its almost past your bedtime, so we had better be going now" _

"_This is one of the random things I have ever done, well, not including the stuff I did at school with James and Sirius but they really __were__ random. I wish they could have seen you, and gotten to know you. They would have loved you too." Remus said. _

Harry nodded to Teddy in agreement.

_We love you Ted! Hugs and kisses from both of us!" and with that, Dora got up, took baby Teddy out of Andromeda's arms, and hugged and kissed him. Remus put his arms around both of them. _

_Baby Teddy looked a bit confused, but perfectly happy with being fussed over. _

_Remus smiled "yeah, and you are now giving us very odd looks, so goodbye for now, maybe we will make a series of video's or something." I chuckled "I can see it now, the saga of Teddy Lupin" _

_Dora looked at him weirdly. _

_Anyway, bye Ted! Love you!! _

_After a moment of trying to turn the tape off, the screen went blank. _

**A/N: what do you think? should i carry on with this? ill add more memories of Remus and Tonks if you want. **

**please review this. even if you hated it. i will review a story, of your choice, if you leave a review with any of mine. **

**i will stop updating if people dont leave reviews, as i have done with some of my other stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the final chapter of the story! im not very happy with it, but i think the story needed it to flow on to the sequel. tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter. **

**Chapter 3**

--

Harry took the tape out the player, and picked up the envelope to put it away. It was only then he realised that it was heavier than it should be. He looked inside, and another tape lay inside.

Harry pulled out the tape and grinned. "we have a while until dinner, feel like watching it now, or would you like to take a break?"

Teddy's eyes lit up "can we see it now?" his face fell slightly, "that is, if your not busy at all"

Harry laughed. "I'm never too busy for you Ted" he said as he slipped the video into the player.

----

_The screen flickered, the face of a fair haired man came into view. Teddy vaguely recognised the man as Ted Tonks, his grandfather and namesake. _

"_What are you doing in there Ted?" Adromeda's voice called out, slightly muffled._

"_Nothing Dromeda dear" he called back. They got a view point of the room as the camera was swung about. Teddy recognised it as the front room, with the distinctive patterned wallpaper, before it had been decorated. _

"_You don't need to shout." she said. "I'm right behind you." The camera then turned to face her, and Teddy saw that she was still wearing her cooking apron._

"_What on earth is that?" she asked him, pointing to the camera. _

Harry and Teddy laughed at the look of confusion on her face. Shortly followed by the chuckle that belonged to Ted Tonks.

"_It's a video camera." he explained. "it lets you record things, so you can view them again."_

_She still looked confused. He tried explaining again. "kind of like a pensieve" _

_She looked thoughtful for a second, "well I would never have thought muggles could replicate that!" she turned suspicious. "why did you get one of those? And you had better not be recording me!"_

_The camera shook with Ted's laughter. "I got one because we don't have a pensieve, and I wanted to record us, just in case, this war might not end well. Sorry dear, you are already on camera!" _

_She groaned. _

"_Anyway, I thought we could start off by recording around the house." _

"_But its such a mess!" Andromeda complained. _

"_Ah well" and with that he proceeded around the coffee table and into the kitchen. _

"_For the benefit of future viewers, this is the kitchen" as he moved forwards. "Its not a mess in here Dromeda!" he exclaimed upon entering. _

_She then proceeded to point out all the dishes washing themselves in the sink, and all the pots and pans next to it, waiting to be washed. And the cluttered dinner table. _

_The camera then continued forwards, and they got a glimpse of the garden. It was sunny outside, and the light reflected off the garden pond, where lilies grew. _

"_This is the garden" Ted explained. _

"_Really Ted" Andromeda told him, exasperation clear in her tone. "I think your taking this a bit far don't you?"_

"_Not at all love" he said, spinning the camera round to face her. He moved back the way he had just come and headed for the stairs. _

_The stairs creaked loudly as he climbed slowly up them, pointing the camera towards the left side of the wall so they could see all the photos that had been pinned up there. _

_The beige wallpaper and photos ended as they came to the top of the landing, where they turned left. _

"_Ted I really don't think we should be going in there." _

"_Nonsense Dromeda. Dora isn't home at the moment, she need never know, and besides, I want to record the house. The whole house, as it is now." _

_He nudged the door open with his foot, and turned the light on. The walls were covered in posters of what seemed to be bands. The Weird Sisters being a few of them. A desk sat in the far corner, with a set or drawers and a bed opposite. The window was above the desk. A mixture of many books and few clothes littered the floor. Adromeda gasped in horror at the state of the room. Ted came out the room and shut the door quickly, probably before she could get in there and cast a few tidying and cleaning spells on it. _

_They moved across the landing to the door next to Dora's, which Teddy recognised as his room. "This is the spare room" Ted Tonks added, opening the door. _

_There was two single beds at opposite sides of the room, with a wardrobe in between. The pale carpet matched the walls, and a window on the left wall took up a lot of wall space. _

It was Teddys room, and it wasn't at the same time. He didn't know why he felt so shocked at this. But he did. Like a dream, where everything is confused up.

"_Then theres our room" he moved across to the other side of the landing, and opened the door to their room, which was mainly taken up by a large double bed and wardrobe. "Not very interesting really" he added as he moved out the room. _

"_We could have a bit of fun with this camera Ted" Andromeda said from somewhere behind him. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked, as he continued back down the stairs, holding the camera to the right wall this time, to get a glimpse of the other photos. _

"_Well, when Dora gets married…" Andromeda started, and as Ted got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned the camera facing up the stairs towards her._

"_- If, not when -" _

"_When," she continued "Dora gets married, we will have some record of the day" _

"_Oh come off it Dromeda! Her and Remus haven't been together that long, what makes you think they are going to get married?!" he asked. _

_She had that all knowing look in her, as she said "because I'm female and a mother and I just know these things. You have records of the house now can you please turn that thing off?" _

"_Sure thing" he said. There was the sound of him fumbling around, and the camera turned to face Ted again. "we need to get more recording done" _

"_Ted could you give me a hand?" _

_He pulled a face, "bye!" he whispered into the camera. _

_The screen went black. _

Harry and Teddy waited for a few minutes and looked at each other. As they made eye contact, they both burst out laughing. Harry took the tape out of the player.

The moment turned serious as Teddy said, "I wish there were more things like this. It's been fun."

Harry's grin became rather fixed for a moment, for he was wishing the same thing. But then, his smile broadened. Teddy looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" Teddy wondered out loud.

"I just had a brainwave" he said, in a rather dramatic voice. "it might work, that" he muttered to himself.

Teddy coughed loudly, and when Harry looked up, he said "care to share at all?"

"Nope!" He grinned wickedly, which meant he was up to something. And he wouldn't share it, which probably meant that he was the target.

He sighed. Harry looked at the clock on the mantlepiece. "we had better move from here or Ginny will be wondering where we've got to."

Harry waved his wand over the tapes, and made a duplicate. "in case they get broken or something." he told Teddy, then held out the originals to him. "here, these are for you"

He didn't know what to say, as Harry pressed them into his hands. Finally, he stammered, "I-I don't have anything to play them on"

Harry shrugged "You can borrow these-" he said gesturing at the technology that had played them "until your birthday, then I'll get you something better for them."

"Thank you"

--

That night, Teddy sat on his bed, staring at the photograph of his parents that stayed in the room for when he came to visit. They were waving cheerfully up at him, and he wished, wished as hard as he had done when he was little, that his parents were here with him.

Or he wished that he could at least know some more about them. He had only ever heard what people had told him, and while that was very interesting, it wasn't quite the same as experiencing them for yourself. The tapes had been good, but still not the best. He wanted to be able to feel them stood next to him, not just to watch it. He wanted them to be real.

Little did he know about the plans that Harry had made.

**A/N: So what do you think? just press the large button at the bottom here and tell me what went through your mind!**

**if you review any of mine, i will review a story of your choice! it can be one of yours, or one of someone elses! **

**keep your eyes open for the sequel, which is unnamed at the moment. ive been planning it for a while, and im really excited about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first chapter of the sequel to this story is up!

its called Teddy's Memories and the next chapter is in the works!


End file.
